The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach (Prunus persica (L.) Batsch) tree which is named `UF2000` and, more particularly to a peach tree which produces highly colored, good eating quality, clingstone, non-melting flesh fruit which are mature for fresh market in mid-to late May at Gainesville and are produced on a tree adapted to a mild winter climate. Asexual propagation was performed at Gainesville, Fla. where the selection was made and trees were tested. Contrast is made to `UFGold` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,315) peach, a standard variety, for reliable description. This new variety is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it retains fruit firmness at the full flavor, tree ripe stage for 10 days on the tree.